plattentestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Arntown
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Plattentests Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp Internet/Macht verführt/Verallgemeinerungen Hallo Arntown, du bist der Admin dieses Wikis und trägst die Verantwortung dafür und für deine "Mitarbeiter" (Moderatoren). Ich (langjähriger PT-Leser und gelegentlicher Foren-Poster) habe hier als nicht-angemeldeter User (aus der Region Karlsruhe; das hat Plattenfister sogar im Forum gepostet; ich mache kein Geheimnis daraus), beginnend mit der IP 79.... u.a. mehrere Artikel eröffnet oder editiert. Ich habe bisher nicht viele Zeilen verfasst, sondern erst einmal Ideen gesammelt. Dazu gehörten u.a. auch Artikel über Trolle und sog. Running-Gags. Nach einiger Zeit merkte ich, dass z.B. wenige(!) Artikel von dem Moderator Plattenfister wieder gelöscht wurden, z.B. "The beast & the beast", "Heil Santanas", "Murats Handyladen". Plattenfister hielt diese Artikel für nicht "relevant". Warum - weiß ich nicht, denn viele andere Artikel sind vielleicht ebenso nicht relevant für andere oder gehen über noch extremere Trolle, denen man vielleicht gar nicht so eine Bühne bieten sollte. Wenn man die Artikel wieder zurückgeändert hat, hat Plattenfister sofort wild mit wiederholten Löschungen und IP-Sperrungen reagiert. Ebenso indiskutabel ist es für ihn, den "Anti-Bayern-Nerd"-Artikel ändern zu dürfen. Bei mittlerweile mehr als 100 Artikeln entscheidet ein einzelner darüber, welche 5 Artikel gelöscht werden, die ihm nicht in den Kram passen, aber weder schlechter noch besser sind, als alle anderen Artikel! Es mag nach altklugem Alt-68er klingen, aber da geht es ums Prinzip! Alle Artikel müssen gleich behandelt werden. Wer ist z.B. der User "Daniel van Grootenkik"? Noch nie gelesen, höchstens vielleicht einmal?! Und warum dem einen Troll eine Bühne bieten und dem anderen nicht? Dann müssen alle Troll-Artikel weg! Und was soll dieser Mondstein-Mist? Braucht man dafür einen Artikel (hypothetisch gefragt)? Wer entscheidet hier über Relevanz und Geschmack? Das Schlimmste ist aber: Plattenfister überreagiert und verdächtigt mich ohne Grund ein Spammer oder Troll zu sein; z.B. HV, Murat Özkan, beast & the beast, IT-Fachkraft, etc. Er behauptet sogar, dass ich all diese Trolle auf PT bin, bezeichnet mich als gestört usw. Und zwar nur aus dem Grund, weil ich u.a. Artikel über diese "Persönlichkeiten" eröffnet, editiert und verteidigt habe. Besonders widerlich war dabei wie sich Plattenfister regelrecht festgebissen hatte; und ebenso die Wortwahl und die Gebärdung in Bildzeitungs-Manier. Und das Problem von Zeitungen wie der Bild kennen wir ja: sie wollen sich nicht mit BEschreiben begnügen (was z.B. auch für ein Wiki gelten solte), sondern in die "Dinge" eingreifen! Das verführt. Ich gebe auch ganz offen zu, dass ich dann zurückgekeilt habe! Eigentlich müsste ich das hier nicht tun, eigentlich müsste ich mich hier nicht verteidigen, aber das Internet wird schnell zu einem Moloch von Verdächtigungen und Verallgemeinerungen, das einen ganzen Mob nach sich ziehen kann. Deshalb versichere ich dir, dass ich weder einer dieser Trolle bin, noch dass ich diese imitiert habe. Ich habe in diesem Wiki weder gespammt, noch (Massen)löschungen durchgeführt! Ich war sogar damit beschäftigt gelöschte Artikel wieder aus der History zu restaurieren. Ebenso habe ich nichts mit dem Wikiklon von Birkenstain zu tun. Ich muss ganz offen sagen: mir stinkt es! Bitte wähle deine Moderatoren sorgfältiger aus und achte auf "demokratischere" Prinzipien und "Charakter"! So kann das nicht weitergehen. Ich kenne ja die Pappenheimer von Plattentests, da ist man ja viel gewohnt, aber direkte Verallgemeinerungen und haltlose Verdächtigungen und Diffamierungen sind einfach... zum Kotzen! Vielen Dank! 79.... :D Replacementuser 20:27, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Achtung Anzeigen sind jetzt in diesem Wiki. Aus diesem Grund habe ich die Hauptseite angepasst, um einen Konflikt zwischen dem Inhalt und der Werbung zu vermeiden. Ohne diese Änderung wäre die Anzeige auf der Oberseite des Inhalts angezeigt. Selbstverständlich können Sie es weiter, wie Sie es für richtig halten anpassen - das ist nur eine schnelle Lösung, um eine visuelle Konflikte zu vermeiden. Bitte zögern Sie nicht, mich auf contact meiner Diskussionsseite, wenn Sie irgendwelche Fragen oder Anmerkungen. Entschuldigung für die schreckliche Übersetzung, ich spreche kein Deutsch. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 08:45, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hilfe Hallo Arntown, du bist hier der Ober-Indianer, kannst du dich mal um den User "Rauxel" kümmern, der hier seit dem Sommer viel Schaden anrichtet und durch den Benutzer "Mira84" die Alleinherrschaft in diesem Wikia an sich gerissen hat? Der Castorp (Diskussion) 00:09, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ich kann den Schaden nicht sehen, den er angerichtet hätte. Im wesentlichen ging es um den Castorp - Artikel, der in einem sehr eigenmächtigem Akt von Arnold Schmidt/Fakelaki (derselbe user) fortwährend revertet wurde. Der Artikel war klar azeptabel (und auch nicht auch in irgendeiner Form 'rechtlich' bedenklich), er ist auch klar akzeptabel, so wie er jetzt (etwas launiger) ist. In der kaputtreverteten Version von Arnold definitiv inakzeptabel. Hier den Alleinherrscher zu mimen und sich unzulässig als Admin aufzuspielen (Arnold/Fakelaki, unter welchem Namen er sonst noch so auftritt) war einfach too much. Das jetzt User Rauxel den definitiven Schritt gemacht hat (Wiki adoptiert), ist konsequent und irgendwie dann auch lustig. Nur der Sidekickartikel fehlt leider.S-EE-Y (Diskussion) 09:25, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC)